


Comfort (Jesse McCreexReader)

by AsomatousEmpyrean



Series: ShifterWatch (OverWatch but with shifters because reasons) [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dragon Shifter Reader, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, I Don't Even Know, I just really needed to write something, M/M, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Shifter Reader, Things have not been great personally so, featuring Jesse who would be a great bf everyone knows it, here we are, self-indulgent trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsomatousEmpyrean/pseuds/AsomatousEmpyrean
Summary: Things are tough but he's there for you no matter what.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the writing quality of this. It's jumbled and messy and I really need to edit it, I just can't right now as I'm dealing with some ridiculous personal things so here's emotional writing :')
> 
> I just really want a hug from McCree, he looks like he'd give great hugs when you need them most

You took in another shuddering breath, squeezing your eyes shut while fighting to get your heart rate back under control. A puff of fog marked the release of your breath, and you allowed the chill to sink into you. Maybe it would sink all the way down and freeze the anger and hurt, stopping both it and the tremble in your body as you went over your friend’s words from earlier. 

You couldn’t fucking believe them. After everything you did for them, that was how little they thought of you?

Fucking bullshit. 

You growl, unable to help it, and feel the change trying to come on; the urge to trade flesh for scales and flat teeth for sharp, fearsome fangs was nearly overwhelming. 

The wind blows harder, whipping snow at your uncovered face and arms, and you let it, standing outside the base. You should go in, you should find one of the Shimada brothers in case you lost yourself in your anger, but you can’t. You don’t want someone to tell you not to lose it, you want someone to help comfort you and tell you it’ll be okay. You want someone to tell you it was alright, and there’s only one person you want to do that. 

“Darlin’?”

Your eyes shoot open, and you see him there, standing in the doorway, looking confused. You wonder how he knew, then realize Athena must have told him you were standing outside. The tears spring up unbidden, and you breathe deep once more, trying to fight them back. You were a dragon, and despite the nature of your relationship with him, showing weakness like that was simply against your nature. 

He notices though, and his everything softens. “Darlin’ c’mon in. Yer freezin’.” He reaches out and takes your hand, pulling you into the warmth of the room and the comfort of his embrace. You hold him tightly, squeezing perhaps a little too hard for his human body, but he makes no complaint. He lets you bury your face into his neck, surrounding yourself with his scent, and when you're done he takes you back to his room. 

He’s in his pj's already, so he gives you a shirt and some sweats of his to wear, and you change immediately, not bothering with privacy. He sits on the bed patiently, waiting for you to say whatever it is you need too, and you’re struck by just how much he understands you. 

By the heavens, you loved that about him. 

You sit next to him, leaning your head on his shoulder as you take his metal hand in yours. It’s quiet for a moment as you struggle to get your emotions under control, and he begins to hum some old country tune. You can’t help but smile as you realize it’s the song you two danced too at some honky tonk bar years ago. A mission that had gone awry for all the best reasons, and it was a fond memory you held dear in your heart. “Thanks Jesse.” You murmur, and he squeezes your hand. “I dunno what got you all scaled up, but ya know I’ll always be here fer ya.” He kisses the top of your head and your brows scrunch in confusion as you lean back to look at him. “Scaled up?”

He grins, reaching up with his other hand to smooth your hair back and trace his fingers down the side of your face. “You didn’t feel it? You had scales all over and yer eyes were doin’ that glowin’ thing like when yer bouta shift.” He chuckles as you flush, not realizing you had been so far gone. “Yer cute as hell when yer mad darlin’, though I don’t wanna be on the receivin’ end of that.” 

He makes his move then, dragging you back so the two of you were under the covers with you wrapped up in his arms, face to face. “Whatever’s under yer skin, it’s gonna be alright. You can handle anythin’ that comes yer way, I know that, but you jus’ say the word an’ I gotta bullet with their name on it.” He smiles easy enough, but there’s a glint in his brown eyes that let you know he means it, and while you know your issue isn’t that serious, the thought warms you. 

Your cowboy wasn’t perfect, but he’d do about anything for you and knowing that’s enough to let you set your anger aside to make way for the love that welled up. You stretch up and give him a long, languid kiss in response. “I love you Jesse McCree.” You whisper against his lips, loving the way his beard feels against your skin, and he smiles. “I love you too darlin’.”

**Author's Note:**

> ps I've been reading inserts involving shifters and I love them so I'll try my hand at writing some on top of the SoulerWatch series (which I'm still working on, Angela's is up next it's just taking me longer to write it, sorry :C)
> 
> (Aso can't write McCree's accent for shit txt it)


End file.
